User talk:Ackermann/Archive 1
Re: xD It's alright. If I knew more about editing templates I'd fix it to say 'Previous Goal' and 'Next Goal' over the Goal titles but I don't know how to do that. :S I'll ask another admin to see if they can adjust it. :) Groundhogs I see you just added a Clobber Groundhogs page, and we already had a Clobber Groundhog page. Does the official goal have the "S" in groundhog(s)? Jeaniedave 22:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Inn Hi, I see we are editing the same page at the same time. are you going to place the other pictures to? then I will stop with the inn now. Struis ok, then I will add the other pictures, because this is the first time I'm adding things, I thought that I did something wrong. Hi, I have a question, I changed something by the inn, but now I changed something wrong. I tried to add templates, but it didn't work out the way i wanted. now I want to change it back but I don't know how. can you help me?? Struis 15:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC)struis thanks Struis 15:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Framework I saw the slide show you made on the framework page. Is it just for the cabin, or should we add the other buildings to it? Blaze fire12 Adminship Hello, in light of your successful RfA, I have added your account to the Administrators group. I think you know what that entitles ;) 15:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Navigation templates Do you know how to make the Navigation templates show up collapsed? Blazefire brought it up and it's a good idea since some of them are quite large like the market and goals one but I don't know how to do it. (Blaze said the nav templates in FarmVille wiki are collapsed so I thought maybe you might know something coming from there.) If not, that's alright. :) Just curious. --FrontierVille Fan 17:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I don't know much about editing templates and such (some I can figure out if I play around with them enough) so I don't wanna mess with the nav ones too much in case I mess them up. Lol. --FrontierVille Fan 17:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I was going to at first but I thought I'd ask you first since you're online. :) I'll leave him a message. --FrontierVille Fan 17:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Layout of Collections That looks like a great idea! I'll just look at the page and figure out how to do that. I'll get right on it :D Blaze fire12 19:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, wait. What color should I make the highlighted sections? :: I think the lilac is great. Better than the blue I chose. The lilac is easier on the eyes to read the text. I'll go and edit the other ones now~ Blaze fire12 19:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lost =P I'm going to be 100% completely honest i have absolutely no idea what i am doing lol DavyCrockett 06:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Made some little adjustments to the Main Page, added an NPC and Resources page. Hope the change is acceptable. FrontierVille Fan 01:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog About Collections -- Please read and comment Could you please take a look, and comment on this blog entry? Thanks! http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeaniedave/Changes_to_Collectible_Items